Désirs
by Polgarra
Summary: Quelques petites séquences sur le désir. Comme quoi le titre était on ne peut plus clair, mais comme il faut faire un résumé.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Il la regarde penchée sur le chaudron. A présent, elle est son apprentie.  
Elle continue de travailler sur les potions, mais non plus en tant qu'élève, mais en tant qu'apprentie.  
En vérité il a cédé au harcèlement d'Albus.  
Et maintenant, il la regarde. De plus en plus, il se surprend à la regarder.  
En vérité, à présent, il la voit.  
Avec ces cheveux broussailleux, souvent en chignon dévoilant cette nuque majestueuse...ce nez mutin qui se retrousse quand elle réfléchit... ces lèvres souvent mordillées par l'interrogation...  
ce cou d'albatre...  
Et pourquoi le nier, ces bras sensuels, cette poitrine qu'il devine voluptueuse, cette taille fine et ondulante, ces hanches qui semble l'appeler...  
Bref, il la désire.  
Mais comment peut-il pu savoir que chacun des gestes qu'il fait est dévoré par la jeune femme; que chaque fois qu'il est un peu trop près, elle réprime le frisson qui court en elle tout au long de son épine dorsale; qu'à chaque respiration elle tente de retrouver son odeur?

L'un et l'autre emmurés vivants dans leur désir!

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Révélations**

Chaque jour, il se rapproche un peu plus. Impercetiblement, il tente d'avoir à son insu, un peu plus d'elle.  
Un peu plus de son parfum, un peu plus de son espace, un peu plus de son intimité, un peu plus de ces regards, un peu plus de sa voix, toujours un peu plus...  
Ce jour-là, il n'aurait su dire si c'était intentionelle ou non de sa part, il se penche plus que de coutume sur le chaudron. Les cheveux de la jeune femme caressent sa joue. Ils sentent le miel.  
Leurs bras se frolent, leurs regards se croisent et il est surpris de voir au fond de ses yeux d'amende un trouble, une attente.  
Il se dit alors qu'il a peut-être une chance.  
Peut-être! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A petit pas**

Dès lors, il commençe de roder autour d'elle, comme un fauve autour de sa proie.  
Il fait son délice des légers détails de la vie quotidienne.  
Effleurer ses doigts quand à table elle lui passe un plat.  
S'arranger pour la frôler quand il ouvre la porte pour la laisser entrer dans le laboratoire.  
La guetter dans les couloirs.  
Se placer derrière elle durant les préparations de potions.  
Jamais un geste déplacé, ni trop précis.  
Tout dans le vague, le simple plaisir de la sentir proche.  
Une volotné d'être présent, de plus en plus présent.  
Petit à petit, un climat de sensualité s'installe. 


	4. Chapter 4

**La chaleur de l'étè**

Il fait très chaud dans les cachots. La canicule a même atteint les profondeurs du château où se réfugie le maitre et son apprentie.  
L'atmosphère moite le dérange dans ses recherches, le déconcentre, l'oblige sans cesse à relever la tête.  
Hermione supporte la chaleur sans mot dire, d'autant plus qu'elle travaille sur une potion au dessus du chaudron.  
Une fois de plus, il lève son regard jusqu'à elle.  
Sa robe semblait emprisonner son corps, mais peut-être était-ce son imagination.  
Soudain, il la voit se redresser, sortir un petit mouchoir et le passer sur son front, ses lèvres,ses tempes, sa nuque. Doucement elle le pose sur sa peau, le pressant légèrement pour absorber les gouttes qui coule tout le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa gorge.  
La chaleur envahit Severus à son tour. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Le temps passe... ... à l'aveuglette**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils se frolent, se couvent du regard, se jaugent du désir. Leur sens sans cesse en éveil accompagnent les couleurs de l'automne.  
La nature se recouvret d'or, de pourpre et met le teint de la griffondor on ne peut plus en valeur, tandis que Severus ressemble au vent qui agite les branches.  
La jeune femme a pris l'habitude de se promener dans le parc, le soir, après le repas. Et ce soir, de même que les autres soirs, et tandis que l'ombre du chateau disparait pour laisser place à la nuit, elle marche au gré du vent, ignorant qu'à l'une des fenêtres du chateau, un regard de jais ne la quitte pas.  
Il se repait de sa démarche nonchalante. Il admire le tombé de sa robe légère qui caresse ses chevilles dénudées, qui caresse sapeau de satin.  
Les cheveux défaits, une légère brise vient parfois faire s'envoler une mêche.  
Il lui semble, chaque soi, voir une ombre sybilline.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle n'a pas le temps d'atteindre le portique du chateau. Déjà ses robes sont trempées et lui collent à la peau, dévoilant ses formes généreuses. La forte pluie qui lui frappe le visage lui brouillait également la vue, tandis qu'elle court se mettre à l'abri.  
L'eau tombant sur les vitres empêche Severus de voir sa course. Il quitte la place et décide de retourner à ses cachots.  
Il descend les escaliers et atteint le palier au moment ou la jeune femme essouflée referme les battants de la lourde porte en s'appuyant dessus. Il s'approche d'elle, tentant de cacher le désir qu'il a de dévorer des yeux ce corps qui lui est dévoilé:  
_Et bien, Miss, on aime courir des risques?  
Elle, inconsciente de sa quasi nudité, esquisse un léger sourire et repousse de la main une mêche collée sur la joue.  
Un léger frisson lui échappe, mais non pas à Severus. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants, il réussit à s'arracher à la contemplation du grain de cette peau parcourut de gouttes d'eau. Il retire sa cape et délicatement en entoure les épaules d'Hermione, appuyant légèrement les mains sur sa gorge pour resserer la cape. Puis il s'éloigne et prend le chemin de ses cachots:

_Tachez de ne pas tomber malade, Miss.  
Si le ton est sec, il ne réussit pas à démentir la douceur des gestes qu'il a eu. En regagnant sa chambre, elle serre un peu plus la cape contre elle, en savourant l'odeur et imaginant que ce sont ses bras qui la bercent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour une fois que je tiens mes délais, je suis fière de moi lol. Merci pour toutes vos rewiews. Ca fait plaisir plaisir.**

**Fièvre**

Il fait semblant de ne pas la voir, de ne pas remarquer sa présence. Il ne lui demande même pas sa cape. Il tente de façon impersonnelle et lointaine de lui indiquer les diférentes étapes du processus pour une nouvelle potion.  
Ne pas la regarder, ne pas croiser son regard...  
Elle même semble ploonger dans son travail.

Il éprouve une grande difficulté à se consacrer la sachant à porter de main, à porter de lèvres...  
Cette fois ci, sa volonté ne lui suffit pas, il relève la tête.  
Elle est là, toujours penchée sur son chaudron, laissant voir la naissance de ses seins.  
Il se dit qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps à l'idée de dévétir entièrement ce corps et d'en parcourir la moindre parcelle de ses caresses. Il se dit qu'il n'a pas envie de résister à cette envie.

Le voilà debout, s'approchant d'elle, la contournant.  
"Miss Granger"  
Il pose une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur ses reins.  
Ce simple contact semble bruler Hermione.  
"Vous devriez vous redresser ou vous risquez d'avoir mal au dos."  
Et faisant pression sur son épaule, il la redresse lentement nusqu'à ce qu'elle soit droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.  
Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un sourire doux. Son regard est embrumé croise celui de Severus.  
Ils sont si proches, il peut sentir son souffle. Ce souffle rapide et fiévreux.  
Sa main s'envole pour aller se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Un gémissement échappe à ses lèvres closes et son corps vacille contre Severus.  
Un doute s'insinue en lui. Sa main se pose alors sur le front de la jeune femme. Brulant. Brulant de fièvre.  
Sans hesiter, il passe son bras derrière les jambes de la jeune femme et la soulève, tandis que sa tête vient rouler contre son torse.  
Le masque recomposé, il se dirige vers l'infirmerie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! me torturer pas sious plait, je souffre d'un manque d'inspiration flagrant et d'une imagination flagadonnante ! Et pourtant... Merci pour vos rewiews qui ont eclairées mes sombres journées (me retrouve à genoux de gratitude). Toutes mes excuses à Prune à qui j'avais promi une nouvelle vignette depuis un certain nombre de jours déjà. Permettez que je cache ma honte...**

**Merci à mon homme qui m'a aidé (ouh la honte, elle est pas capable d'écrire toute seule ! )**

* * *

Deux jours! Deux jours qu'il attend, qu'il hésite, qu'il ouvre la porte de son bureau avant de la refermer. Deux jours qu'il refreine cette envie qui tourne à l'obsession. Deux jours et une nuit. Quarante six heures exactement! Dont la moitié à chercher une excuse pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie. Avec au fond de son esprit, une petite voix qui se moque.

Quarante six heures et juste cette phrase qu'il se répète sans cesse, au rythme de ses pas qui le conduisent à présent vers l'infirmerie. Les escaliers, il cherche le ton. Le couloir, il se rassure. La porte, la certitude que ces mots n'auront aucune valeur. La main sur la poignée et cette sensation qui lui étreint la gorge, comme une peur inconnue. Une dernière bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir, de faire un pas et de poser son regard sur une ombre déformée par ce tissu blanc qui sépare les lits les uns des autres. Une ombre mouvante et silencieuse. Un léger courant d'air vient faire onduler le tissu et trouble la contemplation du maître des potions. L'ombre semble se déplacer et Hermione, finissant de boutonner sa chemise, apparaît de derrière le tissu.

«Professeur?»

La surprise de le voir là se lit sur son visage. La surprise ou la gêne, ou peut-être encore le plaisir de voir qu'il est venu!

«Madame Pomfresh m'a autorisé à sortir aujourd'hui.»

Elle le voit refermer la bouche avant de répondre dans un souffle:

«Bien.»

Et de partir laissant la porte se refermer lentement derrière lui, tandis qu'une nouvelle phrase résonnait à présent dans son esprit. «J'aurais du arriver quelques minutes plutôt»

* * *

**Oui, la tension sexuelle est redescendue, parce que ...**

**Mon homme voudrait savoir si ca vous a plu Rewiewez pour lui SVP, sinon, je risque la séparation... (quoi, c'est pas bien de culpabiliser ses lecteurs ! Mais chacun a sa conscience pour lui XD)**


End file.
